Guardians Of The Galaxy- Sea Of Stars
by AnimationFan15
Summary: AU- Gamora's life was perfect. Until one day, to save her father, she becomes the prisoner of the new Ravenger captain, Starlord. But the more time she spends with him, she sees that she is not in the clutch's of the cold-hearted Starlord, but in the arms of the caring Peter Quill.


**Warning: I have not read the comics so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong and this is also an AU because I know that Gamora's parents die in the film. Anyways enjoy.**

Gamora, a nineteen year old Zen-Whoberis was walking home from her last and final day of school. She just graduated and finally could move on in her life. She could leave her home planet and travel the galaxy, it was her dream. She pressed some buttons on the left side of her door and walked inside. The smell filled her nose and its warmth fell onto her skin. She loved her planet, her friends and her family. Although she loved her home, she couldn't wait to get her own ship. Maybe she could visit Xandar or Knowhere. Excitement rushed throughout her body and she let out a small squeal. "Mama, are you here?!" she yelled through her home.

On older woman in her fifty's then came rushing down the stairs. She looked similar to Gamora but her long hair was swept into a bun and had green eyes. "There's my girl" she smiled and embraced her daughter. She let Gamora go and tears filled her eyes "I can't believe you're finally nineteen" she cried.

"Oh Mama don't cry" said Gamora, tears filling her own eyes "You know I cry when you cry" she said and embraced her mother again. She then jumped when she heard the door open and saw her father. "Hi Papa" she smiled and she and her mother went over to hug him. After the family's hugging session, they went over to sit on the sofa to chat. "So I decided" her father started "Instead of finding you a ship later on I thought we could go find one now and then go out to dinner."

Gamora's eyes went wide and her mouth was wide open and smiling. "Papa that sounds awesome!" she cried and hugged him again. Her parents were huggers most of the time so it was obvious that she would inherit the same trait. When Gamora stepped outside, she felt the sun on her body. Her planet was mostly red sand and the sun was always out until dark. She and her parents arrived at the ship garage where a ton of ships were waiting to be sold. Every single one was beautiful, but the one that caught her eye was a blue and orange ship with a smooth engine. They then went to the mall where they settled down at a nice restaurant where she bought an omelette covered with cheddar cheese.

"Gamora!" a young voice yelled. Gamora turned round in her seat and saw a fourteen year old girl running to her.

"Scarlett!" she yelled happily, and ran over to her and embraced her.

Scarlett then gently pulled out of the hug and looked at Gamora "Please don't leave yet" she pleaded "I still need your help in school; I still think people don't wanna be my friends". Scarlett had a hard time fitting in when she first started and Gamora had help her make friends, her being one of them.

Gamora took her shoulders into her hands and squeezed them gently "Scarlett you don't need me anymore" she reassured her "Besides it's not like I'm leaving this planet forever and you can come with me sometimes during vacation."

"Really!" Scarlett beamed.

Gamora laughed sweetly, Scarlett was always like a little sister to her and could light up any room with her smile. "Of course."

Suddenly Scarlett grabbed Gamora's hand and excitement filled the young girl's eyes. "Before you go I have something to show you" she told her and dragged her to an antique shop. It was full of objects from all over the galaxy. The two girls decided to look around for a bit and find something they like. Then a small blue box caught Gamora's eyes, inside was a small square with two holes and on the outside it said 'Sony' and 'Walkman'.

Gamora took it off the shelf, placed the two soft circles that came with them over her ears and pressed the button on the side. It then began to play a catchy tune and Gamora started to tap her foot

 _When I had you to myself_

 _I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always made you_

 _Stand out in the crowd_

Gamora continued to tap her foot and she began to move her body a bit.

 _But someone kicked you from the bunch_

 _One glance was all it took_

 _Now it's much too late for me_

 _To take a second look_

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder. She took the circles off and saw Scarlett with a diamond butterfly in her fingers and had it held up to her hair. "What do you think?" she asked.

"That really suits you" Gamora smiled. "What do you think of this?" she asked, gesturing to the blue box.

Scarlett looked at the box and her face lit up "That's a Walkman!" she silently cried "My dad got one a few years ago when he went uncover in terra and I'm still in love with its tunes, you really need to get that!"

Gamora laughed sweetly at Scarlett's energy and they both went to the counter, where they paid twenty units for their items. Gamora then went to say hi to Scarlett's parents so they could say hi to hers before they left. But when Gamora went back to her table at the restaurant, her parents weren't there. Gamora started to panic until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round and saw Scarlett giving her a reassuring look. "Don't worry we'll find them."

Gamora, Scarlett and her parents then went outside to find Gamora's parents. Gamora knew that her parents would let her go on her own anywhere since she already knew her way back home. But she would always let them know first, and it was rare to also see Gamora scared. But today was that day that she was. Gamora then heard someone calling her name and she then saw her mother running to her. "Gamora, where's your father?" she asked.

"I don't know, you weren't there at the table and we went to find you" said Gamora. She then felt her heat race a bit faster, a bit too fast in her words. She then heard yelling and saw two people dragging her father out of town. "Papa!" she yelled, but it didn't look like he heard her since he was kept on being pulled away. A crowd of her people then began to follow them, curious about what was going on.

They two people and her father kept on walking until they arrived at an enormous ship, with the crowd still behind them. Gamora saw her father being pushed to his knees and she tried to push through the crowd to get to him.

Gamora's father looked up. In front of him were a couple a crooks and a handsome young man, who looked about twenty-three years old, with dark blonde hair, wearing a red coat with a flame symbol, looking down at him. "Starlord" he breathed.

Starlord then kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. Gamora then made it to the front of the crowd with Scarlett, Scarlett's parents and her mother. She tried to rush to her father's side but then was held back by her mother. "Gamora don't" she hissed into her ear "That's Starlord, Yondu Udonta's second in command."

"Yondu Udonta" she whispered "Leader of the Ravengers?"

"Yes" her mother answered. Gamora's breath was stuck in her throat, while she saw Starlord look at her father with no mercy.

"What did you do with it?" Starlord harshly asked Gamora's father.

Her father made his way back up to his knees and shook at the look of Starlord's cold eyes. "With what?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Starlord spat at him "Yondu asked for your money to pay his dept to Ronan, then the jackass wanted to see Yondu to ask him why he didn't get the money. So when Yondu had to tell him that he didn't have the money, Ronan killed him on spot!" he yelled, making Gamora's father's ears ring. "Out of all the guilt and rage, I pulled the infinity stone out of Ronan's hammer that he had obtained not too long ago and killed him."

"You held an infinity stone?" Gamora's father breathed.

Starlord then gave him a sly smirk "Yep and that's when my new crew decided to make me captain" he answered "And now you are going to tell me why he didn't get the goddamn money!"

Gamora's father shook at Starlord's thundering voice. He completely forgot about paying Yondu as he was too focused on his family "I forgot mister Starlord, I'm sorry!" he cried.

Starlord then kicked him in the stomach; his face still had a dark look and still held no mercy. "Sorry my ass!" he yelled and grabbed his chin and held him close to his face "My only family is gone thanks to you. Now you are going to spend the rest of your days burning in hell" he spat at him. He then made a gesture to two of his crooks and they grabbed Gamora's father's arms and started to pull him to the ship.

"NO!" Gamora yelled and ran into the circle between the ship and her people. "Please Starlord, there must be some other way, do not make my father suffer for this!" she pleaded.

"He should have thought about that before not giving the money to Yondu" he growled "Let's roll" he yelled to his team and turned away.

"Wait" she croaked out. Starlord stopped and turned half way round. What Gamora was about to do was going to be the most foolish thing she might have done in her life, but it was going to be worth it. "Take me instead" she insisted.

Her father tried to believe that this wasn't happening and her mother thought that time had just stopped. "Gamora don't do this!" she yelled.

Starlord turned all the way round and a smirk had appeared on his face again. "Come closer" he told her.

Gamora knew that he wasn't asking and made her way closer to the new leader of Ravengers. One she stood in front of him, he circled round her, looking up and down her body. She didn't move and tried not to flinch. He then stood in front of her and raised his hand to her face. He cupped her cheek and traced his thumb along her bottom lip. His hand then dropped and he kept smirking. "What's your name again?" he asked.

"Gamora" she answered. She stood bravely, but inside she was as scared as a mouse that was facing a hungry cat.

Silence filled the area and there were whispers throughout the crowd about what Starlord's final thoughts were. After a long silence, Starlord finally said "Deal" and gestured to the two Ravengers guarding her father to take her away.

"Gamora no!" her mother yelled as she, her father, Scarlett and her parents ran to her. The other Ravengers, by instinct raised their guns and prepared to shoot.

"No don't shoot!" Gamora yelled to them.

Starlord then raised his hand and gestured not to shoot them. The Ravengers then dropped their weapons and stood back.

Gamora's mother held Gamora in a tight embrace and tears were streaming down her face, as was Gamora. "Gamora you can't do this" her mother murmured into her shoulder and then faced her "These people are murderers."

"Mama it's either me or Papa and you need him, you need to spend the rest of your life with him" said Gamora "I'll be fine don't worry."

"I love you Gamora" her mother said, while tears still fell down her face.

"I love you too" said Gamora and pulled her mother into a hug again. Gamora stopped hugging her mother and went over to Scarlett.

"Gamora don't do this" Scarlett pleaded "Please I need you."

Gamora then put on a small smile, she had to reassure Scarlett that she was going to be fine, she had to know that she'll be alright without her "Scarlett don't worry, you'll manage without me and I'll think about you every day while I'm gone" she reassured her.

"I'll miss you" Scarlet cried.

Gamora's smile then turned into tears, Scarlett was still young and now she might suffer with Gamora leaving after she promised to be with her. "I'll miss you too" she whimpered and embraced the fourteen-year-old. While hugging her she faced her parents "Please take care of her" she asked.

Scarlett's parents, with tears in their eyes, nodded and tried to smile but failed. She then went over to the last person, her dad.

"Gamora please" he started but was then cut off.

"Papa, for my whole life I wanted to be you" said Gamora "Kind, hospitable and brave, please let me do this, let me prove that I'm strong, that I care about other people and you" she asked shakily.

Gamora's father then put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a watery smile "You'll always be in my heart Gamora" he smiled.

"And you'll be in mine" said Gamora and hugged her father, for what might be the last time.

"Let's go the clock is ticking, I haven't got forever!" Starlord yelled.

She then pulled away and faced everyone. "Goodbye" she mouthed and went over to Starlord. "I'm ready douchebag."

Starlord smirked and gestured to the two Ravengers to come and take her away. The harshly grabbed her arms and made their way onto the ship. Gamora looked behind one last time before the hatchway of the ship closed, knowing that she was leaving everyone she loved behind. She felt the ship's engines start and felt them taking off, leaving her planet. Starlord then 'kindly' decided to take her to her cell. Once she entered and the door closed behind her, she turned round to face Starlord. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked calmly.

"Well since you're not your father" he started "I think I'm gonna let you have dinner with me."

Gamora scoffed, not buying a single word "Yeah sure."

"No I'm serious" said Starlord, but this time in a gentle voice "Dining room, you and me, seven o'clock." Gamora then realised that he was being serious. She was surprised but yet again nervous. But before she had that chance to reply, he walked away. She then pressed her back against the cell wall and slid down. It seemed like she was the only one here and somehow she was relieved that no one else was suffering. She then felt something in her pocket. Then to her surprise, she held the Walkman she bought. She smiled to herself, placed the circles over her ears and pressed the button, this time it was playing a different song.

 _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

 _If you need me call me no matter where you are_

 _No matter how far; don't worry baby_

 _Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry_

 _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

A smile crawled onto her face while the song played, knowing that even thought she was far from home; it was still in her heart. She closed her eyes for a while, relaxing to the rhythm of the music. Though after a while of listening to a few songs, she nearly screamed when she felt something poking her foot. Her eyes shot open and saw a little sapling in a Ravenger's suit at her feet. She took the circles off her ears and put them round her neck. She then stopped the tape and stared at the small creature. The little sapling then raised his arms in a pick-me-up gesture. Gamora couldn't say no to that little face, she scooped him up in her hands and held him close to her chest. The little sapling yawned, stretched his arms out and closed his eyes.

"Sorry about him" said another voice that made her jump. She looked out of her cell and saw two more Ravengers. One was a shirtless man with grey skin, blue eyes and red tattoos. The other was a talking raccoon. She didn't have them on her planet but she had read about them in a book in elementary school, though she had never seen one talk, since this was the galaxy though everything was possible. "He's a bit of a hugger and likes new people" said the raccoon.

"It's okay" she smiled, she looked back at the small sapling who looked knocked out "Do you want him back?" she asked.

"Thanks" said the raccoon as Gamora gently took the sleeping sapling into his arms "By the way I'm Rocket, that's Groot and this big idiot is Drax" he gestured to himself, the sapling and the big man.

"Hey!" said Drax in a clearly annoyed voice.

Rocket laughed hysterically and Gamora smiled. "Oh by the way, you fell asleep when you got here and Starlord wants you up for dinner" said Rocket, recovering from his laughter.

"What!" she yelled quietly, how long has she been out for? Damn, now she had to have dinner with the jackass who took her away from home. "Alright let me out" she sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she wasn't willing to take any risks today.

Drax unlocked her cell door and gently held her arm as the three Ravengers travelled with her. During their walk, they passed other Ravengers who whistled or barked comments about her beauty. One of them stared at her right in the face and gave her a dirty smile. She immediately wished she hadn't left her cell. She could just run back now, yet again these other Ravengers could grab her and might not let her go. Crap, the one who was staring at her was walking towards her. "Hey gorgeous aren't you something to look at" he said while giving her a cocky grin.

Rocket saw Gamora's discomfort when she saw the alien walk in front of her and decided to step in "Hands off" he warned the alien "Step aside-" he then began to snicker before he could finish his sentence.

The alien's stare fell onto Rocket, glaring at him with confusion "What?" he asked, clueless.

"I'm sorry" Rocket apologised and started to take control of himself "Step aside _TASERFACE_!" and the whole crew started to shake the ship with laughter. Even Gamora had to press her lips together to prevent herself from laughing.

Taserface looked around, embarrassment rising in his stomach. He then though of an idea and glared back down at Rocket "Shut your muzzle _ROCKET_!" he yelled and started to laugh. Though everyone else just shot him weird glares and the laughter stopped. Taserface stopped laughing and his eyes met with everyone's glares. He hung his head and walked out of the room. Once he did, the talking and laughter started to rise and Rocket, Drax and a sleeping Groot kept leading Gamora to the dining room.

Once they arrived at the dining room, the table was laid out and there was some food Gamora recognised and some she had never seen before. But Starlord was nowhere to be seen. "Okay greenie if you need anything me and my buddies will be here for you" said Rocket "And don't worry about Starlord; he likes to make an entrance." After that, the three Ravengers exited the dining room, leaving Gamora on her own. She sat down at the end of the table. She wasn't hungry but she might regret it later if she didn't eat now.

As if on cue, Starlord came in but was not wearing a shirt. Gamora instantly covered her eyes, a dark green blush forming onto her face. "Don't worry I've got a shirt here for me" said Starlord "I was just a little late so I just had to grab a shirt and run."

Gamora didn't look up though, she felt embarrassed but she swore she caught a glimpse of a well-built chest. "Just look" said Starlord "I'm used to it." Still blushing, Gamora removed her hands from her face and saw the rest of his uncovered top half of his body. _Wow_ she thought to herself. This guy had a really good six pack and biceps, she never really considered herself to be boy crazy like the rest of the girls- except Scarlett- in her school. But wow, was she sweating right now? To her dismay, he put the white shirt he carried with him on his upper half of his body, covering his chest and abs. Wait, why was she thinking like this? This guy just took her away from her home and from her family, she should be hating him! She snapped out of her girly thought and her fierce mask slid into place.

She took what she knew was on the table, peas, potatoes and a few ham slices, though she did not know what animal they were from. "If you're wondering what that meat is from it's from a pig, a Terran animal" said Starlord, as if he read her mind "Though I never go there, it's usually my crew who goes there." Gamora didn't speak though and bit her tongue to prevent her from doing so. She took a bite from the ham and chewed on it while savouring the taste. It was slightly salty but otherwise really good. "Terra is a beautiful place, the scenery, the monuments and great ice cream parlours" said Starlord. Gamora still didn't look up and took a bite from her potatoes. "You're really gonna give me the silent treatment" said Starlord in a fake, hurt tone "Even when I gave you dinner."

This angered Gamora. This douche took her from her home, nearly tortured her father if she didn't take his place and left her family to suffer anyway by taking her away. "I thought you knew why" Gamora growled "You left my family suffering by taking me away and nearly hurt my father!" she yelled, finally looking up and slamming her fist onto the table.

Starlord didn't even flinch or move "It isn't my fault that your father was in Yondu's dept" he answered, without putting any effort into his response. All Gamora could do was ease back into her chair and think to herself. Why was her father in dept to Yondu anyway, why was he keeping a secret from his family, all she could think about was why. "Your father wanted to get this necklace for your mother on Xandar but couldn't afford it." Starlord started to explain "Yondu decided to 'buy' it for him but your father had to repay him afterwards. Yondu got the necklace and told your father to raise the money for him next summer, which he did and told Yondu to collect it by the end of the month. But it seems like your father is 'forgot' to give him the money and look at where we are now." _Man_ this guy knew was good at reading her face.

To her surprise, Starlord stood up and walked over to her. He stopped when he was at the side of her chair and was facing down at her. She felt her heart race in her chest. She didn't know if she was nervous or just him being was making her heart flutter in a way she never knew before. "Are you single" he asked.

"What?" she gasped, that question definitely caught her off guard "N-no!" she blushed.

Starlord's eyes then changed from curious to surprised "Seriously?" he said. "But you're gorgeous, with looks like that guys would try to sweep you off your feet."

"You're not too wrong about that actually" Gamora murmured. Truth be told, the males back at her home planet have been trying to do exactly that. But every time they tried to ask her they would usually have to talk away, hanging their heads in shame. Starlord then gently used the back of his knuckles to softly run down her cheek. Gamora felt goose-bumps form onto the skin of her arms when he touched her skin. His touch wasn't rough like she thought it would be back when he cupped her cheek back in her planet. When he stroked her skin, it was soft, gentle and caring that she didn't feel herself blushing.

"I know I would" he said, looking into her eyes.

When Starlord walked back to his seat, she kept looking at her plate after that conversation, for those blue eyes just keep on catching her off guard that she might almost have a heart attack. Thankfully, she finally finished her meal and used a napkin to wipe her lips clean. She gently lifted herself from her chair and finally stood up to face Starlord "Thank you for the meal" she thanked "But I would like to return to my cell now."

Starlord smiled and pressed a button on an earpiece he was wearing "Rocket" he called through the earpiece "Gamora would like to return back to her cell."

As soon as he ended the call the door shot open and Rocket stood there, ready to take her back to her cell "Ready Greenie?" he asked.

Gamora nodded and walked over to Rocket. When she was halfway towards the door, she turned to Starlord "Thank you for dinner" she thanked.

Starlord smiled again, his eyes glowing brighter than any star that she had ever star she ever saw. "Your welcome" he said.

Gamora left the dining room and made her way back to her cell with Rocket, trying to avoid as many Ravengers as possible, especially Taserface. When she arrived back at her cell, she turned to Rocket. "I hope I'll be able to do something if I'm gonna be on this ship" she told him.

"Well" Rocket pondered for a moment "If you want I can ask Starlord if you can look after Groot while we do our 'missions'."

That didn't sound half bad, she loved the little sapling ever since she laid her eyes on him "That would be lovely" she smiled.

Rocket smiled back at her "I'll come back to you in the morning for the results" he told her and he ran off.

Once he was out of the hallway of the cells, she quickly ran back to her small mattress that stuck out of the wall and pulled out her Walkman that was hiding under the small blanket. She climbed under the blanket, put on the two circles, pushed the button and started to fall asleep while listening to the music.

* * *

Once Gamora left the dining room, Starlord slouched into his chair. Whenever she was in his presence, his heart would start beating faster and faster. And _wow_ she was hot! He never felt this way about any other girl he had seen in his life. Not because of her appearance, but because she was different. She was kind to that teenage girl back at her planet, brave enough to give him the silent treatment and the rest of the facts about her were just too indescribable for words. Starlord then mentally slapped himself, he faced pretty woman before. Although the girls he met before were bimbos, Gamora was smart. Maybe he would feel better after having a drink and listen to some music with his crew. Soon he found himself in a chair where Yondu once sat, sipping a beer and listened to the music his Walkman played. Thought he was hardly drinking anything from the glass bottle, his mind just kept going back to Gamora.

"So what do you fellas think of the green meat" Taserface burst out, snapping Starlord out of his thoughts.

"She is lovely" said Drax, being the first one to speak "And she is not made of meat Taserface, she is a Zehoberi, I read about her kind when he met her father."

Taserface scowled at the mad man and then turned to Rocket "What about you rodent, what is your opinion!?" he asked while screeching.

Rocket winced while being screeched at and hoped that the noise didn't wake Groot "I like her" said Rocket "She's nice to Groot and that's all that matters, besides Groot is fond of her so if he likes her I like her."

Cheers came from the Ravengers after Rocket's speech, clinked their glasses and drank more of the burning alcohol. Drax then turned to Starlord, who seemed to be lost in thought "What about you Captain?" he asked, making Starlord snap out his thoughts and facing him "What do you think of our newcomer?"

Starlord pondered for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth while trying to think of an answer. "I think she's-" he began but kept stammering while trying to find the words "-indescribable."

Rocket smirked. He knew what was going on with his captain and now he was going to hang this over his head for the rest of his life "Whatever you say-" said Rocket "-Peter" he finished.

Starlord glared at him for a moment but relaxed his face again. Today when he was Gamora he wasn't Starlord, he was Peter Quill.


End file.
